Back to the Future
by Doctor Addison Montgomery
Summary: Alex/Gene. When Gene is shot in 1982 he wakes up to find himself in 2009. How will he adjust to the change in times and seeing Alex again? And when push comes to shove will he choose to go home to 1982 or remain in 2009 with Alex? Please review! Xx
1. 1982

**Back to the Future  
Chapter 1: 1982**

_Summary: Alex/Gene. When Gene is shot in 1982 he wakes up to find himself in 2009. How will he adjust to the change in times and seeing Alex again? And when push comes to shove will he choose to go home to 1982 or remain in 2009 with Alex?_

_I've been meaning to write this since season 2 aired but I've only just made myself sit down and write it. It'll be about eight chapters long. Hope you enjoy it, reviews are loved! Xx_

* * *

**1982.**

Gene Hunt was slowly readjusting to life now that the whirlwind of Alex Drake was gone from his world. She had barely been with them; with him a year but for the life of him, Gene couldn't remember how things had worked before her. Of course, he'd never admit how much he missed her. He didn't like acknowledging the fact to himself, let alone anyone else. Shaz had a given him a series of sympathetic looks over the first few weeks after Alex's departure but after he had barked at her more viciously that normal she had stopped, thankfully. Gene just wanted to move on with his life and with his work as if he had never met Alex but that was proving to be far more difficult than he could have possibly imagined.

Working cases, something he had done for many long years before Alex had entered the picture, became more difficult. He missed her input, however annoying it had been at the time. He missed the way she admonished him for being unfair on the suspects even when they were, in his opinion, scum of the earth. He even missed her psychological profiling babble and sometimes found himself applying her tactics and wishing he could ask for her opinion. Maybe he was going soft, of course he wouldn't admit to that either, but he was beginning to see the truth in the old cliché. He really hadn't realised how blessed he was to have Alex around, both at work and outside the office, until she was gone.

Gene had dealt with Sam's death in his usual way, drinking away the pain and turning his grief into pain, cursing the poor bastard's name. With Alex it was different, she had died; hadn't committed suicide or been in an accident, she was just gone. He couldn't blame her for leaving him the same way he had with Sam because he understood why she had had to go, even if he hadn't really wanted to. He would have been incredibly stupid to think that Alex would choose to remain here with him and his team rather than to return to her daughter. He acknowledge the foolishness of that thought process, but he still wished there was some way that she could have stayed with him a little longer. He also knew that had she spent any longer working with him that it would have been harder still to let her go. Gene just hoped she was happy wherever she was, with her daughter and that maybe, every now and then, she'd spare a thought for him.

His whole attitude to life was different without her, including the way that he did his job. He had always been careful not to mix business with pleasure but with Alex this had been impossible. Gene knew he took more risks now than were strictly necessary but it made him feel alive, if only for a little while. It was this reckless, gung-ho attitude that had led to him being shot. He remembered very little except that everything had faded to black.

Now, as he opened his eyes he was greeted by the stark, antiseptic white of a hospital ward.

"You had us worried there." The cheery voice of a pretty nurse interrupted Gene as he tried to piece everything together in his head.

"How long was I out?" He asked.

"We're not entirely sure, you were found unconscious at the Wharf about two hours ago."

Gene nodded slowly, still taking in his surroundings and noticing the odd way people were dressed. Much of the hospital machinery seemed unfamiliar to him too. "What date is it?" But when the nurse told him, Gene shook his head. "No, what year?"

She gave him a puzzled look. "It's 2009, sir."

"Bloody fantastic," He groaned. "I need to see Bolly..." The nurse was beginning to look as though she had made in a mistake and should have transferred him to the psychiatric ward upstairs. "I mean Alex. DCI Alex Drake of the Metropolitan Police."

"Is she family?"

"I bloody well 'ope not. I've already got enough problems."

"Well, do you know her phone number?"

Gene shook his head. "She lives..." No, that wouldn't help. Luigi's would be long gone and of course Alex wouldn't still be living in the flat above it anyway. He was beginning to understand why she had behaved so erratically back when he knew her in the eighties.

"Don't worry, sir, we can find her for you." The nurse soothed, leaving him alone with his reeling thoughts. Despite the fear and confusion there was a definite thrill of excitement at the thought of seeing Alex again.

_The first two chapters will be pretty short, but will get longer from then on. Hope you liked it! Xx_


	2. 2009

**Back to the Future**

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter! I really appeciate it! This chapter is very short but things will definitely start to pick up next chapter!_

_Reviews are loved!_

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter 2: 2009.**_

Today was Molly's birthday and Alex was pulling out all the stops to make it the most memorable one yet. Months had passed since Alex had awoken from her coma yet she still felt she had some more making up to do where her daughter was concerned. Perhaps it stemmed from the idle moments she wasted thinking about Gene Hunt.  
Since returning to present Alex had not been out on a single date. Something about the modern man seemed rather boring and there was certainly something less challenging about them. Suddenly and unexpectedly, Alex found herself longing for men like Gene, Ray and Chris and their archaic attitudes towards women. There was something satisfying about proving her worth and her capabilities to men like them compared to the way her status as a Detective Chief Inspector with the Metropolitan Police barely made the modern day man raise an eyebrow. Alex really couldn't believe how much being a part of the eighties had changed her views. She was in no hurry to return to the past though, this was where she belonged; here with Molly.

Although she hated to admit it, Alex knew that a large amount of the blame for her change in attitudes had to be laid on the broad shoulders of Gene Hunt. He was still such a part of her life and she frequently found herself hearing his voice in her head. At least this was definitely a construct of her imagination.

Once she had been fit enough to return to work, Alex had wasted no time in trying to track the members of her team from the eighties down. Ray had died less than five years after Alex had returned to the present, killed in an accident. Chris and Shaz had moved abroad and were living with their children in a villa in Spain. And Gene; he had died the very same night Alex had awoken from her coma, at almost exactly the same moment. She had been to his grave once, but the cold grey impersonal concrete slab bearing nothing but his name and the dates of his birth and death had depressed her more than she had thought possible. She missed him. There was no denying it.

* * *

Molly's birthday party had been a success and after the guests were gone, the two Drake women sat together happily, eating cupcakes. There had been a time when both of them had believed they would never celebrate another of Molly's birthdays together again. While Molly went upstairs to shower, Alex began to clear up some of the mess left from the party but she was interrupted by the ringing of the phone. Thinking that it might be someone else wanting to wish Molly a happy birthday, Alex answered the call.

"Hello," Just by the tone of the woman's voice, Alex knew that this was not a social call. "My name is Nurse Sarah Hadley, I have a patient here on my ward asking for you. He won't take no for an answer."

"Who is he?"

"Mr Hunt," Sarah replied. "Gene Hunt."

* * *

"Molly, I've got to pop out, I won't be long." She hated having to leave her on her birthday but she needed proof; needed to see for herself that once again the impossible was, in fact, possible and Gene Hunt was really here in 2009.


	3. Collision

**Back to the Future  
**

_Thanks again for all the reviews. I really appreciate your comments. Here goes chapter 3, hope you enjoy it!_

_

* * *

_

**_Chapter 3: Collision._**

After the nurse had left him, Gene had slept fitfully for a little while. His dreams were disjointed and made no sense. When he opened his eyes again he wondered if he was still sleeping. Alex looked different; better. Her hair was straight now, tied back in a loose ponytail giving her a youthful, carefree look. She wore jeans and a casual red shirt, looking far more at ease in her own skin than she had in the eighties.

"Bols?"

"It's me." She made no move to touch his hand and would barely meet his eye. This truly was role reversal.

"It's me too," He replied. "I don't understand 'ow or why. One minute some bastard shoots me and the next thing I know I wake up and it's 2009."

"Sounds like a familiar story." Her eyes glimmered with irony and he began to see the real Alex emerging.

"I'm kicking myself for not believing you." He said, using that soft tone of voice that he adopted so rarely.

"I barely believe it's you." Alex admitted. "Even though I know this situation better than anyone."

There was silence for a moment, both of them had imagined meeting again, countless times, but now the impossible had occurred and they were both lost for words.

"It's good to see you, Bolly."

"It's good to see you too." She replied, finally locking eyes with him.

"So," Gene began, feeling suddenly awkward and vulnerable under the intensity of her gaze. "Am I still as charming as ever in this decade?"

"I don't know."

"You didn't try to track me down?" He looked disappointed.

"You died last year." This conversation was becoming more and more surreal but worryingly enough Alex had had weirder ones.

"Oh," He knew of no other way to respond. What did one say to the person who told you that you should be dead by now?

Alex swallowed. Weird was about to get much weirder. "You died the same night that I awoke from my coma."

Gene swore loudly, receiving a glare from a forbidding looking ward sister who had just started her shift. "This is effed up, Bolly."

Alex nodded, finally reaching over and linking her fingers through his. "But you're here now, that's the important thing."

Gene cleared his throat, enjoying the show of intimacy from Alex but unsure how to deal with it or reciprocate. "How's Molly?"

Alex beamed the smile of a proud mother. "She's great. She's doing so well in school, I'm so proud of her. Actually, it's her birthday today."

Gene snatched his hand back from her's. "Then why in the 'ell are you here with me not at home with her?"

"I had to see this for myself, Gene. I had to know if it was really you or not."

"Now you know." He replied. "And, as far as I know, I'll still be here in the morning. Go home to your daughter, Alex."

There was just something about the way he said her name. Perhaps it was because he used it so rarely, favouring a string of not particularly flattering nicknames instead.

"I'll be back tomorrow morning." She assured him, placing an awkward kiss on his forehead and leaving him inhaling the scent that was so very Alex; something he thought he would never smell again.

* * *

Molly was still up when her mother returned from the hospital. Things had been much better between the two of them since Alex had awoken from her coma, they both appreciated each other more and spent much more time together. Molly could safely say that this was the best birthday she had ever had, and she hoped that her mother wouldn't be away for too long. Knowing the unpredictable hours of a Detective Chief Inspector, Molly wouldn't be surprised if Alex was gone all night. Her mother hadn't worked such insane hours since she had been ill but Molly was almost convinced that this was more for her sake than that crime rates were low in London.

Molly was in the pyjamas eating another cupcake when she heard the key in the lock.

"Hey sweetie," She heard Alex calling from the hallway. "I'm sorry about that."

"It's okay." Molly adopted her most understanding tone of voice.

"No Molls, it's not. It's your birthday and I should've been here with you, but someone," She paused, wondering how he could explain the important of Gene Hunt's reappearance in her life to her daughter. "Someone from my past has turned up again, and he asked me to visit him at the hospital. I wouldn't have gone if it wasn't important." She said earnestly, and kissed Molly's forehead.

"Who is this 'friend'?" She asked, reminding Alex once more than she was growing up and no longer believed every piece of information her mother spoon-fed her.

"We worked together, a long time ago." Alex felt uncomfortable keeping the whole truth from Molly, but she thought it was for the best at least for now.

"Oh," Molly nodded, seeming to glean something more from Alex's words. "Is he going to be okay?"

"I think so. He was unconscious but he woke up while I was there." Alex said, speaking more confidently now that she was telling the truth.

"I hope he is." Molly said, kissing her mother goodnight and heading for the stairs. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but Alex seemed happier since she had been back from the hospital; happier than she had been in a long time. "Goodnight mum, I love you."

"I love you too." Alex replied, beginning to clean up the kitchen and dining room. She barely noticed what she was doing, clearing up in record time while her thoughts were distracted by how and why Gene was here, and how good it felt to see him again.

* * *

Alex dropped Molly off at school the following morning, something that had become part of their routine these days. She was determined to spend as much time with her daughter as possible, to make up for the precious moments that she had missed. It meant that she and Molly were much closer than they had been before. Just sharing the school/work run in the morning meant that they got to spend just a few more minutes together each day, and Alex now understood the importance of things as simple as their daily routine. But today, rather than heading straight to the office after dropping Molly at school, Alex drove in the opposite direction, towards the hospital.

As she walked down the anti-septic corridors towards Gene's ward, Alex was beginning to wonder if it had all been a dream. In the cold light of morning it all seemed too much like the workings of her overactive imagination. Once again, she needed to see him to make her believe. She was beginning to truly understand what it had been like for him when their roles had been opposed and she had been living in his 1982.

* * *

Gene was sitting up in bed when Alex arrived on his ward, and he gave her one of his rare but winning smiles. Alex tried to ignore the tightness of her stomach and the way her heart jolted with adrenaline. She knew it was foolish to become attached to him all over again, she didn't know how long he'd be here with her and for all she knew he might want to return back to his own time.

"How are you feeling this morning?" She asked, taking a seat beside his bed and feeling a good deal less awkward than she had the previous night.

"Better." Gene replied. "They're talking about discharging me, but I have no place to go...unless I tell them that I actually belong in 1982 and then I'll get a free pass to the psychiatric ward."

Alex barely allowed herself time to think Gene's situation through before she spoke. "You can stay with me for a while until you're healthy again, and then we can find out how exactly you ended up here."

"Alex, no." Gene said, he was using her first name again, which wasn't helping Alex to think any clearer. "I can figure this out for myself, and you've got Molly to think of."

"I insist." Alex said in the tone of voice that used to make Gene groan. "I'll go and inform the nurse now." She turned on her heel and walked away towards the nurse's station before Gene had a chance to react, or stop her.

Since waking up in 2009, Gene had tried not to think too hard about anything. Everything still seemed like an insane dream from which he would eventually awake. He had tried not to think too much Alex but that was close to impossible, he had thought of her almost constantly after she had gone so it was obvious that he would think of little else now that he had the opportunity to be near her again. He wasn't sure that staying at her house and being nursed back to health by her would be such a good idea though; for either of them.

_Reviews are loved! :) x_


	4. Release

**Back to the Future  
**

_Thanks so much for the reviews, you guys are really blowing me away! Thank you to: Lizzle09, Lioness2611, SoloLady, Fran16, Gem6, xTimeGirlx and the Hunted Lion for their reviews of the last chapter!_

_Lyrics used are from 'Set Down Your Glass' by Snow Patrol. This song always makes me think of Gene and Alex._

_Here goes chapter 4, I hope you like it! _

* * *

**Chapter 4: Release.**

Alex was waiting outside the school gates for Molly that afternoon, something she rarely got to do and wished she could do more often. She had vowed to spend as much time with her daughter as possible now that she had been granted a second chance but it was difficult to balance the demands of being a mother and being a senior police officer. Molly looked both pleased and surprised to see that her mother was waiting for her and, disengaging herself from her group of school friends, she crossed schoolyard to where Alex was smiling at her.

"I didn't know you were picking me up today, Mum." Molly commented as they walked the short distance to where the car was parked.

"I thought I'd surprise you, is that okay?"

But Molly wasn't fooled. "It's fine but something's going on, what is it?"

Alex smiled to herself, there was definitely a future in the police for her daughter. She could smell a lie a mile off. "Actually there is," She said, they were in the car now but she made to move to start the engine. "You know I went to the hospital to see a friend last night? Well, he needs a place to stay and I said he could stay with us until he's better but he told me to make sure that it was okay with you first."

"Of course it's okay." Molly replied almost instantly but Alex wasn't convinced.

"Look Molls, it's okay if you say no."

But her daughter shook her head. "It's fine Mum, honestly. If he's a friend of yours, I'd like to meet him."

Alex leaned over and kissed Molly's cheek, both excited and a little nervous about the meeting of the two most important people in her life.

* * *

1982

_The three of them had made sure that someone was at Gene's bedside at all times in the unlikely event that he awoke. He had been in a coma for two days now and their nerves and patience were frayed to breaking point. Ray had already worked his way through more cigarettes in forty eight hours than he usually did in a week. The stress was showing in Chris and Shaz's relationship too. Their fears for Gene had caused them to lash out at each other, leaving Shaz running from the hospital in tears. The three of them had now managed to patch up their working relationship and were sitting on uncomfortable plastic chairs around Gene's bed with the doctor began his rounds. They were all anxious to know the seriousness of Gene's condition and how long it would be before he was conscious. _

* * *

Molly helped Alex to make up the bed in the spare room and appeared to be quite excited about having one of her mother's friends to stay with them, even if it was a friend she hadn't heard Alex mention before.

"So how do you know this 'Gene'?" She had asked, making Alex fight against a snort of laughter as she remembered the many times she had referred to her then DCI as 'Gene', finger quotation marks included.

"We used to work together." Alex had said again but Molly was beginning to reject this explanation even if it was based on the truth.

"When?" Molly has asked, determined to find out the truth.

Alex had sighed. "Look Molly, it's complicated but he's a good friend and we're going to help him to get better, okay?"

"Okay." Molly had grumbled, realising she wasn't going to get any more information out of her mother tonight. Maybe she'd be able to find out more from Gene once he arrived. She already knew all of her mother's friends, or at least she thought she had until now, and when Alex dated someone knew, which wasn't often, they were always introduced to Molly early on in the relationship. The younger Drake was itching with curiosity about the enigmatic Mr Gene Hunt and couldn't wait to meet him.

* * *

Alex left Molly at home doing her homework and went to pick Gene up from the hospital. She couldn't help but a feel a little apprehensive about letting him into her home; her life this way. What if he wasn't the man she had known in 1982? What if it was all a hoax; a scam of some kind. Alex pushed these thought away, she might not be able to trust her feelings for him but she knew she could trust Gene no matter what time they were in.

He was waiting for her when Alex arrived at the hospital and they embraced awkwardly. They had barely been friends in the brief time Alex had spent in the eighties and neither of them quite knew how to act, especially now that they didn't have the hospital bed and machinery as a foil for physical contact. She tried to help him into her car but Gene shrugged her off, determined to do things for himself. Alex rolled her eyes as she climbed back into the driver's seat, he was clearly still as stubborn as ever.

"What the 'ell is that?" Gene asked, gesticulating towards the iPod that was plugged in through the cigarette lighter.

"It's an MP3 player, Gene." Alex replied sweetly, not looking up as she swivelled the dial in the centre to select some music. "This is one of Molly's favourite bands. Even you might like them." She was pleased to find that away from the hospital they were able to act as though nothing had changed.

The sound of Snow Patrol filled the car as Alex switched on the ignition and manoeuvred out of the only available space she had been able to find.

_Just close your eyes and count to five  
Let's craft the only thing we know into surprise  
Set down your glass, I painted this  
To look like you and me forever as we're now._

_And I'm shaken but I'm still  
When your eyes meet mine  
I lose simple skills  
Like to tell you all I want is now._

"Not 'alf bad." Gene admitted as Alex pulled out of the car park and onto the main road. "Jesus Christ!" He announced as they moved off the slip road and onto the motorway. "What 'appened to London?"

Alex smiled. "A lot of things have changed Gene," She paused, looking across at him and marvelling at how, after all of the crazy things she had experienced, he was here with her. "But not everything."

Gene didn't respond, too lost in his thoughts to think of anything to say.

"Bit of a step up from the flat above Luigi's." Gene commented as Alex stopped the car outside her house. "You've done well for yourself, Bolly."

She wasn't sure if this was a compliment or just a statement, but she was grateful he had reverted back to using nicknames, it made it much easier for her think straight. When she opened the front door Molly was loitering in the hallway, having heard the car pull up and eager to greet their new houseguest.

"Gene, I'd like for you to meet my daughter, Molly." Alex introduced. "Molly, honey, this is your mum's friend Gene."

"Nice to meet you." Molly said politely, looking intently at him.

"You too, kid." Gene replied gruffly, taken aback by how much Molly really did resemble Alex. Also, after all the insane ramblings he had heard from Alex back in the eighties it was a little surreal to finally come face to face with the mysterious daughter. "I could murder a cuppa." He said when the silence in the corridor became awkward.

"Molls, would you put the kettle on while I show Gene to his room?" Alex asked, glad of something to do.

"She's seems like a great kid." Gene said as he followed Alex slowly up the carpeted stairs. He personally wasn't a child lover, especially after his near brush with fatherhood, but he felt he should compliment Alex on her daughter seeing as how she was letting him stay in their house.

Alex smiled, Gene's half-hearted compliment meaning more to her than she could express. "Well, here we are." She said, opening the door to the guest bedroom and showing Gene inside. "Do you want to get settled in here or would you rather have some tea downstairs with us?"

Gene was on the verge of saying that he'd rather stay in his room when Molly called up to say that the tea was ready. "I'll come down." He said instead.

The three of them sat together around the scrubbed wood kitchen table, trying to talk of safe subjects but they were rapidly running out of them. Molly was finding it hard to ignore the slightly shocked and surprised look in Gene's eyes when certain things were mentioned or when her mobile phone had vibrated to life on the table and she had announced that she had received a text.

"Another cup?" Alex asked when Gene had drained his first.

He nodded gratefully. "Thanks, Bolly."

Molly looked up from her mobile at this point, looking confused. "Who's Bolly?"

Colour rushed to Alex's cheeks. "It's just a nickname, Molls."

"Oh, what does it mean?" Molly was curious. She liked Gene, and the adoring looks he had sent in her mother's direction when he thought Alex wasn't looking hadn't gone unnoticed either but there was definitely something strange about him.

Gene stole a look across at Alex who had become even more pink in the cheeks. "Oh, it's nothing. Long story, very boring." He said quickly and Alex breathed a sigh of relief. There was certain things her daughter just didn't need to know, the fact that Gene had called her some pretty unflattering nicknames in the past being one of them.

"I'm going to head up to bed." Molly announced after turning down a second cup of tea. It didn't escape Alex's notice that it was at least half an hour before Molly usually went to bed. "Goodnight mum," She went over and kissed Alex's cheek. "Goodnight Gene." She said as she scooted passed his chair and out of the kitchen.

Alex came back to the table with the refilled mugs and smiled at Gene. "Is it me or is this a bit surreal?"

"A bit?" If Gene had ever wondered what it was like to have your mind blown, he was finding out over these few days he had been in 2009.

"Molly likes you." Alex said, blowing on her steaming tea. "And she's not easily won over, so nice work."

"Well, she's got good taste." Gene replied with a smile, realising suddenly how easily it would be to slip into a routine like this with Alex and Molly. The realisation scared him. Somehow there seemed to be very little to want to go back to 1982 for.

_Reviews are loved. Xx_


	5. Flashes

**Back to the Future**

_Thanks again for all the lovely reviews, I really appreciate it. This chapter is for xTimeGirlx who said she'd die if I didn't update! _

_The medical stuff in this chapter is completely fictional and is simply there to aid the plot!_

_Hope you enjoy this chapter. It's a bit slow moving but I didn't want to leave it too long between updates._

_Reviews are loved! Xx_

* * *

**_Chapter 5: Flashes._**

_1982_

_The three members of his team, waited anxiously as the doctor progressed around the ward until he reached Gene's bedside._

"_Are you family members?" The doctor asked, looking at Ray who had just extinguished his cigarette in the remaining inch of water in Gene's glass. _

_Shaz was the first to reply. "We're not 'is actual family, but we might as well be." Chris put his arm around her waist and looked at the doctor as defiantly as possible, there was no way the three of them would leave Gene's bedside without knowing what was wrong with their boss._

_The doctor consulted his notes and looked at the three of them in turn. They could tell from the look in his eye that the news they were about receive would not be good. _

"_As you can see, Mr Hunt is in a bad way, it's unlikely that he'll awake from his coma and if he does there will most likely be some very serious effects. He won't be the man you knew before the accident."_

_Shaz let out a gasp and turned her face into Chris' shoulder, unable to bear this news they were receiving about the man who had become a better father figure to her than her own dad had ever been. _

"_I'm sorry." The doctor said, displaying the first show of emotion since he had arrived at Gene's bedside. "I think the kindest thing at this point is just to let him slip away."_

* * *

Gene slept better than he had thought he would that night. He usually found it difficult to sleep at all without a shot of whiskey and it always took him a while to get used to sleeping in a strange bed but after taking his medication he had been out like a light. He supposed, if he thought about it, he was hardly staying in a strange place, it was far more like coming home. Also, the fact that he had slept without the aid of alcohol definitely said something about how comfortable he felt here. He was certain that it was far too good to last long. He still expected to wake up and be back in his own time, without her.

He was roused from his thoughts by a knock at the door, and Alex's head came into view. "I brought you a mug of coffee." She said, feeling more than a little awkward as she stepped into the room and set the mug down on his bedside table.

"Thanks, Bols."

Alex smiled in spite of herself. "You're going to have to tone down the nicknames in front of Molly, Gene. She doesn't need to know that you've given me the same name as a type of underwear." She laughed, and then became serious. "Is there anything you need? I'm just going to take Molly to school and I'll be right home."

"I'll be fine here, you don't need to take the day off work because of me." He protested. "If I was still your boss you wouldn't even be allowed the day off." He muttered under his breath.

"Things are a bit different at the Met now." She said, picturing how Gene would fit in with her colleagues and trying not to laugh at the images and scenarios her mind conjured up.

Gene looked thoughtful and Alex wondered what was going through his mind. He was probably having even more trouble adjusting to being in 2009 than she had had when she went back to the eighties.

"Do you think there's a place for me here, Bolly, in 2009 or am I too bloody stubborn?" Alex laughed when Gene said this, but quickly realised that he was serious.

"It took a while for me to get used to your world," She admitted. "But in the end, I quite liked and there are things I miss about the eighties even now."

Gene looked a little surprised to hear this. "What do you miss, specifically?" He asked with obvious interest.

Alex knew very well what, or who, she missed the most about being in 1982 but she wasn't ready to divulge that to Gene yet. "I miss proper communication, we all used to go to Luigi's after work but my friends at work constantly text me now. I miss what we had as a team."

"Text you?"

Alex blushed. "Sorry, I'll keep the 2009 jargon to a minimum."

"No," He shook his head. "I want to know everything even if I think it sounds like bollocks."

She smiled. "One day at a time, hey?" She suggested, and was surprised by the smile Gene gave her in response. Oh, how she had missed him.

* * *

Molly was unusually quiet on the way to school and Alex was beginning to worry about her and whether inviting Gene to stay with them had been a step too far. The previous night Alex had thought that Gene and her daughter were getting on rather well, and she hated to think that it had been pretence on Molly's part.

"You're awfully quiet this morning Molls, is something the matter?" She inflected her voice with a chipper, happy tone despite the churning emotions inside.

"I'm fine." She replied, adjusting the volume of the music. Snow Patrol were still playing. "How is Gene this morning?"

"He's okay." Alex sighed. "Look Molly, I'm sorry for not giving you much time about Gene staying with us. He won't be there for too long."

"I don't mind him being there. I like him, and I like how happy he makes you but I don't want you to get hurt." Alex was surprised, she hadn't expected this.

"We're not like that, Gene and I, we never were." That wasn't strictly true, the unresolved sexual tension between them in 1982 would probably be seen as indecent and harassing behaviour in the Met now. Molly didn't appear to be convinced at all.

* * *

While Alex took Molly to school, Gene decided to take a shower. It would certainly be less awkward while she was out of the house. He took the towel Alex had left out for him and went into the bathroom, nearly bowled over by the force of the power shower. He was struck by a sudden rushing in his ears, which had nothing to do with the shower. He could hear voices, some he recognised, one he did not. It became obvious that he was the subject of their conversation. He was aware of Shaz crying and Ray mumbling something in a low tone but he was dragged back to the present; future by Alex tapping on the door and letting him know she was back.

_

* * *

_

_1982_

_Neither Ray, Chris or Shaz were ready to accept the doctor's diagnosis. There was no way that the Gene Hunt they knew would perish after something as trivial as a gunshot wound. It was difficult but they were determined to stay positive for his sake. Their positive attitude paid off, when the doctor made his rounds the following day he had some good news for the remaining members of the team. As well as Gene's chart, the doctor was holding a stack of stapled papers._

_The three detectives had rushed to the hospital as soon as their shift at work was over and had been waiting nervously for the doctor to arrive ever since._

_"I've got some good news for you." He smiled, but it wasn't his job to be too optimistic. "There's been a lot of new research into this area recently," He explained. "We could begin Mr Hunt on a new drug trial, which may help him to wake up from his coma with almost his full brain function."_

_Chris, Ray and Shaz exchanged glances. "Is it likely to work?" Shaz asked anxiously._

_The doctor raised his shoulder in a half-shrug. "We've had some successes but it really depends on the patient and their willingness to awake."_

_Chris placed his hand on the small of Shaz's back. "We'll do whatever it takes."_

**Please review! Comments are appreciated! Xx**


	6. Old Times

**Back to the Future  
Chapter 6: Old Times**

**_Sorry for the delay in updates. I haven't been in a writing mood recently, but that's all changed now! There's probably going to be another 3 more chapters of this story. I'd like to take this opportunity to thank all of my reviewers, who've been so supportive and just amazing! This chapter is for all of you! Enjoy! Xx_**

* * *

The next two days passed with very little incident for either of the Drakes or Gene. He had still not told Alex about the flash of his 1982 self he had whilst in the shower, and he had not any another vision since so he had pushed the memory to the back of his mind. As his strength returned, he found himself quite enjoying the experience of being in 2009. He was still getting used to the change in technology but he could get by without the knowledge. Gene knew he was enjoying Alex's company more than was healthy but he was determined to enjoy the time they had together. He had made the mistake of taking her for granted before and was certainly not going to let history repeat itself.

After spending one day off work and at home with him, Gene had persuaded Alex to go back to work. She had given him free reign of the house but many of the gadgets and appliances in the kitchen alone left him completely baffled.

"Bloody 21st century." He had muttered to himself on more than one occasion.

Despite all of the modern distractions, Gene found that the hours passed slowly when Alex was gone and wished for more time to spend with her. The opportunity arose the following day.

It was just like old times. Molly was spending the night at a friend's, something that had apparently been planned for weeks but things like this never usually slipped Alex's mind. She suspected deviousness on her daughter's part but didn't raise the issue with Molly, not wanting to face the awkward conversation that would inevitably follow. Instead she drove her daughter to her friend Amy's house, kissed Molly on the cheek and told her to get a good night's sleep. Molly returned the sentiment causing her mother to narrow her eyes at her. There was no doubt about it, the younger Drake had certainly inherited the same skills that made her mother so good at her job.

With Molly at her friend's house, Alex and Gene were left to amuse themselves in the empty house. Alex was cooking dinner for them while Gene sat the kitchen table.

"You could offer to help, you know?" Alex suggested with a grin as she adjusted the oven temperature. "Like a modern man."

"Bollocks." Gene replied, but he did get up to set the table. "Anyway," He said, sitting back down again. "I've got a good view from here."

Alex turned around from where she was bending down to take the lasagne out of the oven, to glare at him but her eyes danced with amusement. "Pour the wine, would you?" She suggested instead before the conversation took a dangerous turn.

Gene poured the wine into glasses while Alex dished up the lasagne. It seemed to natural; so normal to be sat here in the cosy kitchen eating dinner and drinking wine together.

"Cheap plonk not good enough for you anymore, Bolls?" Gene asked as he sipped at the deep red liquid.

"Sainsbury's." Alex replied, taking a sip of her own wine.

"Right." Gene looked at her blankly, thinking that he wouldn't be served anything of this quality at Luigi's without seriously lightening his wallet.

Alex grinned at him. "How's your lasagne?" She asked sweetly.

"It'll be better when I find the meat." Gene said thickly through a mouthful of pasta and vegetables.

Alex smirked to herself, glad she had already but the packaging in the bin.

* * *

While they ate it began to dark and Alex could see their reflections in the kitchen window. If anyone was passing by outside they would look an ordinary middle aged, possibly married couple. She sighed a little louder than she meant to as she felt a familiar ache in the heart; the ache she had been feeling up until Gene had walked back into her life.

When dinner was over Alex got up to close the curtains and began clearing up. As she reached for Gene's empty plate, he placed a hand over her's stopping her from moving away. There was an intensity in his eyes that scared her a little but also sent her libido rising through the roof. It had been a long time she had had sex and felt the release she so craved right now. Molly was to be out all night and they had the house to themselves, but she wasn't sure if it felt right. If they took their relationship to the next level would it be so much harder to let him if and when he had to leave. But then, if he was gone and she was alone again, would she regret not making the most of the second chance they'd been given?

"Gene?" She asked tentatively, trying to keep her voice light and even. "Can I have my hand back?"

He released his grip on her hand, looking away and silently cursing himself both for reacting this way and for not seeing his reaction through.

* * *

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Alex asked once she had loaded up the dishwasher with their plates. She had taken their glasses and the bottle of wine into the lounge where they sat awkwardly at separate ends of the sofa.

Gene had so desperately wanted time alone with Alex, but now he couldn't help wishing Molly was there to make the atmosphere a little more comfortable.

"Don't mind." He replied, sipping hungrily at his wine. In truth, if he had to see another movie where something exploded, he would scream.

Alex hated this; hated how awkward it was between them all of a sudden. If they were back in the eighties they'd be discussing whatever case they were working on. This gave Alex an idea, she was currently working on something and Gene might provide a different, yet helpful solution.

Alex's idea had definitely been a success and she could see that, even if Gene would deny it, he enjoyed being included in her life now. They were working their way through their second bottle of wine and conversation flowed more easily. She asked about their old time and they talked about the 'good old days' at length.

"I was..." She searched for the right word. "...cold, back then wasn't I?"

Gene almost choked on his wine. "Bloody uptight you mean, and you had bigger balls than half the men in my unit."

Alex smiled. "Why, Mr Hunt, was that a compliment?" She assumed the red tinge in his cheeks was from the alcohol, it was safer that way. "If I didn't have Molly, I would've behaved differently." She admitted. It wouldn't have changed her professional behaviour with colleagues, but she was sure that if she hadn't had anyone to come home to, she wouldn't have been quite so appropriate when it came to Gene.

Gene's eyes scanned her's, trying to pick up the meaning in her words. He thought he understood what she was trying to say but he didn't want to misinterpret her words either, that could ruin everything.

Alex was beginning to feel like an idiot, why had she expected Gene to feel the same way she did? She didn't have any evidence, any actual proof just feelings she had picked up on. She put her wine glass back on the coffee table even though it was more than half full.

"Going t-total on me now Bolls?" Gene asked, who was steadily working his way through his own wine.

"No, I just think I've had enough for tonight." She tried to smile but even she could tell that it looked false.

"Alex?" He asked seriously now, feeling like he had done something wrong that he wasn't aware of. After all, women weren't exactly his strong suit especially complex, modern women like Alex Drake. "Are you okay?"

Before she could reply, he clutched tightly at his wine glass feeling it crush in grasp but oblivious to the pain. He was back in 1982, seeing himself laying in a hospital bed, which looked strangely dated after his short stay in a 2009 era hospital. He could see Ray, Chris and Shaz around his bedside another man he didn't recognise but assumed was his doctor.

"We can enter Mr Hunt in the drug trial tomorrow, if there is any effect it should happen soon but please don't get your hopes up too much."

Gene wanted to scream at them to stop, that he wanted more time here in 2009. He knew it was more than likely that he would have to return home soon but he wasn't ready to go yet. He came back to the present, aware of Alex mopping up red wine and putting the smashed glass into the bin.

"Are you alright Gene? Your shirt is ruined." But he ignored her, pushing the cloth out of her hands and reaching for her, dragging her down onto his lap and kissing her hungrily. She was too stunned to respond and felt her lips kissing back, her slim fingers grabbing at the soaked cotton of his shirt. She was also beginning to realise how little time they had together and as they made their way up the stairs to her bedroom, shedding clothes as they went, she was more than happy to push aside her regrets for another time and place.

_Please leave a review on your way out! :) x_


End file.
